


忆旧小径

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Kudos: 1





	忆旧小径

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [old memory lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560664) by [RedLlamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas). 



简介：路德维希问贝瓦尔德他们是什么时候认识的。

“还记得我们第一次见面吗？”路德维希的声音，打破了原本的平静。贝瓦尔德正在看书，被突然问到，抬起头，与躺在自己腿上的男友目光对上。他回想着，脸上逐渐浮现出笑意。

“当然。你那时候还很小很瘦弱。穿在身上的制服看起来太大不合身。”贝瓦尔德说着，一只手摸摸对方脑袋，手指插入发丝。路德维希闭上眼睛，对此显然是不同意。

“我那时并不瘦弱。”

“你那时还太小，根本不应该上战场。”贝瓦尔德的笑容突然有些悲伤。“你出生还不到四十年。”

路德维希睁开一只眼。“你那时更不应该上战场，年纪太大。”

听到这，贝瓦尔德嘴角再度上扬。“的确。我还记得你察觉到你和我是都是国家意识化身时，你脸上的表情，似乎是你之前从没见过其他意识体，想想是谁把你养大的。”

路德维希再度闭上眼睛，“基尔伯特他已经竭尽所能了。”

‘他并没有’，贝瓦尔德很想这样说，但他觉得路德维希这时只想回顾两人浪漫而静谧的旧时过往，自己不应该偏偏选在这种时刻谈起家庭问题。“我应该让你多吃点。那时我拍了怕你的肩膀，你几乎要倒下去。”

“你指望一个小孩在高大的维京人打来时还能做些什么？”

贝瓦尔德忍不住直接笑出声，放下书，目光胶着在路德维希身上。

“我们在奥兰群岛时，你一直跟在我身边，就像小狗跟着主人一样。你那时真可爱。”

路德维希从男友身上坐起来，有些生气地盯着他，“我现在不可爱？”

“当然，你现在也很可爱。你一直都很可爱。”贝瓦尔德安慰道，亲了亲他的嘴唇。路德维希抱紧男友，亲吻逐渐热烈起来，之前的莫名怒火早已消散而去。

一吻结束，两人相拥，思绪在这条旧忆小道上继续漫步前行。


End file.
